The use of light-emitting diode (LED) lighting fixtures has gained momentum over the recent past. The improved strength, compact size, reliability, and lower energy consumption are some of the main reasons for the increased use of LED lighting fixtures. Even though the LED lighting fixtures have multiple advantages, there are certain significant disadvantages too.
The cost related with LED lighting fixtures is one of the most significant drawbacks. Since the initial cost is high, having to replace a LED lighting fixture on a regular basis can be disadvantageous to the user. Most of the existing LED lighting fixtures require the entire unit to be replaced regardless of the number of components damaged. In the long term, this can be disadvantageous to the user.
The installation of a LED lighting fixture needs to be carefully executed since the performance of the lighting fixtures is dependent on correctly managing the heat generated by the LED. Failure to do so, can lead to overheating eventually leading the device to failure. Soldering is an essential part of installing most of the existing LED lighting fixtures. For a user who is not familiar with the process, the soldering process can be time consuming and also stressful. Therefore, the need for a method that can either reduce the time spent on assembling or the need for a method that can eliminate the soldering process is clearly evident.
Another disadvantage with assembling existing LED lighting fixtures is the need to have multiple tools. The need to assemble tools can be a time consuming process. Therefore, a method that allows the user to assemble a lighting fixture without the use of multiple tools is clearly evident.
The objective of the present invention is to address the aforementioned issues. More specifically, the present invention introduces an apparatus that eliminates the soldering process which is mandatory with existing LED lighting fixtures. Additionally, the present invention also provides the convenience of replacing a part of the apparatus in contrast to removing and replacing multiple components.